Birthday Card: Jonehonelly Breasly (2012)
HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN! WE ALL HATE LOVE YOU! Sign here! Dearest Breasler, although you are banned from chat for the second time on your birthday, I know you'll enjoy the day. You're currently Afk on skype and your friends are weird. Nonethless, yo my best friend and the admins forgot it was your birthday.. I didn't :) happy Birthday, have a great day, and waffle on. [[user talk:Lord Andrew Mallace|'Tal']][[user talk:Lord Andrew Mallace|'k']]' '''Dearest Jonah John, '''happy birthday! Despite our differences, I think of you as a friend. So, again, happy birthday :P We've had our own little trifle, but even so, Happy Birthday :) '''Dearest George Augustus II, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg (Hanover) and Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire,' I am pleased to announce that I have signed your birthday card. You are a very dear friend of mine. I even let you have "The King's Suite" at The Lutheran Residence. (For 4,087 pound, of course!) Anyways, I miss being in your Skype conversation with Goldtimbers and Sven, and it is funny as Hell when Sven kicks me. I wish you the bestest, most Dirtiest Dan birthday of all! Keep on livin' it up! Major General Richard James Humphrey Luther of the East India Trading Company and Kolkuta * Damn. I remember your last birthday... Has it already been a year? Ahhhh well you know what they say... When in doubt, give the lemons to lemonade. Dude John I owe ya for sticking up for me so many times, especially recently with the chat incident. Also thanks for being a great friend and always bringing me up when I'm down (no Davythought intended). But uh, yeah. 14 is a great year. Loads of homework, stress level reaches a maximum... You're gonna love it. In all seriousness, you're a great friend, Dan, and I hope you a splendid birthday. -- Jeremiah Garland (signatures are my greatest downfall) That time of year again, Not like I had it on my calendar ^_^ As great as a King you've been but a friend. Let's hope you stay "The Exalted one" eh? It seems as the years fly by so do all our fun on POTCO. King George, King John, Dandy Dan? Tis a glorious day for you! Just wait until you hit.. those years... so much pain and suffering.. Eh I'll sing God Save the King when that happens. I always will and am your most Loyal Servant.. Well not Servant servant, I'M A POLITICIAN! Either way The greatest of days of luck of the fortunes of today, tomorrow and the days after that. Oh I almost forgot.. Time to SPAM THIS PAGE WITH what your Birthday should be... just imagine yourself NOT being called the Queen :P, not''' wearing a dress''' with a pretty hat, sporting a handbag, being old, not being a WOMAN XDandhaving a smelly old guy next to you :P AND NO IT'S NOT ME... xD AND FINALLY For all you blasted party crashers! From the Desk (which I hope to keep after this LOL) of your Prime Minister, Happy birthday BreaseMan! 01:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Breasly, this should suffice. : : 02:06, September 4, 2012 (UTC) : Happy 15th Birthday :P or 14th xD : Happy Birthday Johnathen Breasly :- Basil Brawlmonk IV : Man we had good times together, lvling up, eventhough you were a higher lvl and that you had to heal me once in a while, PvPs and SvS together, and other King and one of his royal advisor stuff we did together. Well now your older, and I wish you the best of wishes. HAPPY BIRTHDAY :- Edward Daggerhawk/Jack Rogers To my dearest friend, colleague, comrade, compatriot, and king... I consider you one of my best friends and most reliable confidants on the wiki. I truly miss the "Good Ole' Days" of the EITC and later the WUTC (to which I really hope you'll return :( the first and second rates are back with 112 guns that make big boom boom sounds and one-shot bloody pirates :D!). I stil consider you a brother and comrade at arms of the most honourable degree. I hope that many more endeavors together are in the future and that you have the most bloody amazing, wonderful, stupendous and tea-filled birthday possible! With the utmost sincerity and goodwill, your friend - Happy Birthday. - gives him a rusty cutlass - Sorry. Low budget xD 17:44, September 5, 2012 (UTC) John, Have a happy (late I know -_-) happy birthday, my friend! I honestly don't know what else to say other than... WHATS THAT OVER THERE HOLY TOLEDO ITS A GIANT DONUT :O - grabs any valuable gifts and replaces them with a similar looking styrofoam replica of it and then flies away- LA LA LA :D Just Kidding :D! Best Wishes, Albert AKA 22:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Fashionably late to withing you a happy B-day. We will need to talk later about something what starts with pod and ends with cast ;) Happy birthday John! Samantha Goldshot (talk) Happy Birthday, John ( and Sheen ). September birthdays, for the win! Category:POTCO